starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Karak Ror
Colonel Lord Karak Ror, Fourth Duke of Sera on Atrakkis, was a scion of a Force-strong noble house when he was picked for Force training by Emperor Xal Shun in 10 BBY. His education included administration, diplomacy, statecraft and military command. At the age of 25, he became a Duke, inheriting his family estate on one of the worlds in the Isen Sector, as well as a level of responsibility in Shun's administration and Force hierarchy. One of his close allies was Earl Matthe'i Salphoris, who would eventually become the Jade Empire's representative from the Isen Sector. His wife Essari and one of his sons died in the Isen Civil war. During the course of the Bandit Kingdoms interregnum, Duke Ror kept a very low profile, doing his best to protect his domain and his remaining two sons. When Jade and Sandian forces conquered the sector, Ror threw his lot in with them. Later, when the Jade Empire was fully unified, Ror turned his estate over to his oldest son and converted to the Light Side with the aid of the unique support group known as the Patriots. Enlisting in the Jade Empire Armed Forces, he was given the rank of Lieutenant Colonel, then promoted after his involvement in the Intelligence side of the Cold War. One of the sorrows of his life is that his sons still follow the Dark Side. After the return of the Kaloskagathia mission, Ror became a close friend and then paramour of Admiral Dejaa Dite. They married in 18 ABY. Colonel Ror was one of the most senior Patriots in terms of experience, power and age, and also served as an Intelligence officer focusing on internal affairs. He was the Patriot representative to Yanibar on the Jedi expedition to visit esoteric Force sects. Several weeks into the stay, though, he was caught making audio recordings of training sessions, and the Jedi delegation was expelled. Ror returned - with hours of training tapes - to the Jade Empire. Ror died during the Battle of Mon Calamari, fighting Charon warriors on the surface of the planet. Ror's military designation was Colonel, 4White. Force Abilities As a nobleman in Isen, Ror benefited from Dark Jedi training under Emperor Xal Shun. He was fully competant with the Core Powers, and knew the principles involved in Force Lightning but refused to use it ever again. His lightsabre skills were tested in battle and in personal duels. For power, knowledge and experience, he was only matched by Matthe'i Salphoris, Kalo-Kaa and Akemi Nakamura. Colonel Ror carried a staff owned by a Jal Shey Mentor who was killed by Shun. Although made of an unknown black wood, it is resistant to a lightsabre and has been known to alter its owner's perception of time. Ror was one of the very few Patriots who was taught the blood trail technique. He also learned the basics of Force Weapon from the Zeison Sha. He passed his learning on to his students and his peers, including Akemi Nakamura.